


Ocean's Two

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ol' blue eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean's Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2012. Prompt table is here at [A Little Improbable](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/36975.html), all the fics were posted there originally.
> 
> Spoiler for In The Wee Small Hours. Borrowed one line from the ep. Written for the squee prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"They're they go ocean's two."

"Until today I'd never seen grown men fan boy as hard as Mike and Bobby," Carolyn commented.

"You should see Bobby when he pops the sleeve of a Rat Pack record, it's like he's on crack."

"Logan's the same."

"You know it's a shame that they can't see what they're like when they're fanboying over dead crooners."

"I'd pay to see that. I reckon most of the squad would, we should try and film them."

"Why pay for it when we've already had the free five minute preview."

Carolyn hummed a line from That's Life.


End file.
